


Brothers

by goldenspider666 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goldenspider666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p>
<p>~Goldenspider666</p></blockquote>





	Brothers

Brothers: Chapter 1

* * *

Harry walked through the hallways of hogwarts thinking about recent events, Voldemort had just returned, using harry's blood a bone of the father, and Pettigrew's arm, If that wern't it Diggory had died, they had reached the cup at the same time and at Harry's suggestion they had taken the cup at the same time, he knew he shouldnt beat himself up so much, how was he supposed to know that the cup was a portkey? But Harry just couldnt stop, his dreams had returned horrible and worse every night, from the night his parents died to the events in 1st, 2nd, 3rd and now last weeks, all haunting him in the night. there was only one solace. His best friend Ronald Weasley, whenever his dreams got too bad he would take harry and comfort him, which often led him to falling asleep with him. He didnt know how it started really. but he was glad for the comfort, a comfort he had never had, especially from his horrible relatives, only one person knew how bad it really was and that was ron, mainly because its hard to hide all those scars in the dorm's showers. but for some reason he had to go back every summer, much to his displeasure.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Goldenspider666


End file.
